


New life after the storm

by orphan_account



Series: Life after the storm [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, I promise, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Storm - Freeform, Victoria is nice, Weed, bae over bay, here again, just two, no spam, pricefield, stress smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield make her the most difficult decision and watch when tornado destroyed her hometown. Can Chloe and Max survive together?..





	1. Chapter 1

"Max it`s time."

"Chloe I can`t make this decision."

"No Max.. you`re the only who can"

I stood my tiptoes and pressed our lips together. That kiss was so different. Not like The first one Slow dramatic and just perfect. After I pull back the kiss tears still rolled down my cheeks Chloe take a step back a little.

"I always love you, Max... Don`t forget about me".

I turned around and watched the tornado and back the photo, but then I just ripped that photo in half.

"Not anymore."

Chloe`s POV

we looked together when the storm destroyed our household.

I take Max's hand.

She Covered her face against my shoulder. I hold her.

"Hey Max?.. let's leave, I lead us towards my truck.

"we can sleep here, and in the morning we go.. so watch who survived okay?"

S-sorry C-Chlo" Max sobbed.

"No, no shhh I`m here it's okay shhhh."

I ran my fingers through Max`s hair and closing my own eyes.

Max lay her head my lap I still stroking her hair and thought what happened I glanced down my lap _(she has been through so much)_ soft sigh I closed my own eyes.

Also, soon sleep take over me.


	2. Survivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who survided the storm? and who did not?

**In the morning**

I waked up and rubbed my eyes so that I can focus; I noticed that Max`s is not anymore in the car. I panicked a little before I saw she is standing the cliff.

I sigh and get out the truck I don`t want to that she is alone right now. I walked to Max.

When Max turned around Max`s face was full of tears. I looked at the town.

"Hey.. don`t look anymore.." I took Max my arms and pressed her head against my chest, so she can`t look anymore.

"It`s all my fault.. we don`t have anymore h-home" Max responded.

"It`s not, it was unfair, and I`m so so sorry."

"And, we have a home, but now it`s somewhere else."

"hey shhh don`t cry we get through this.. together".

"T-together" Max responded.

"Shhhhh" it`s all right to Let`s go the truck.

We walked back the truck when I helped Max, inside, I went to my side, and continued to hold her.

After while she was calmed down enough so I can drive, I want to us away from here.

However, then I was thinking mom, and the others people, maybe we should check who survived, and look out my mother.

"Ready to go?"

N-no but let`s go" Max replied.

I started the engine and drove.

The town destroyed, and bodies are everywhere, I looked over Max, but then again the road.

I stopped front of two whales, that dinner is... well it`s not there anymore.

Max and I got out of the car... walking inside.

"Mom?"

"Chloe?".

"mom oh my god....."

"Oh, Chloe you`re alive.." Joyce respond with joy.

"Yeah.. are..are you okay?" and D-David?

"yes, I didn't be there... when... and David is fine too" Joyce replied

"Is Max with you?" Joyce asked.

"yeah"

"Chloe I need to tell you something"...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"She found Warren`s body" Joyce replied.

"Shit. I go"

* * *

I walked towards Max, _(idiot I should not have let her alone)._

She is crying, I've never seen Max like that, but then nothing like this has happened before. (my Maxie is it her? I don`t know... and now... shut up!

she needs me, and I`ll be there)

I take Max`s away and taking her my arms she tried to struggle away and go back to Warren. However, I held her tighter against me.

"Shhhh shhhh."

"L-let m-me-go" Max responded. moreover, tried to push me away again.

"No shhhh I`m sorry...

"H-he..." Max sobbed.

It breaks my heart heard Max this broken, but I was the same when we found Rachel.

Max was there for me, and now I`ll be for her.

"I know Max... I know.. I`m here and not letting go".

"Don`t look it anymore."

"I-I."

"no shhhh just let it all out, I`m here."

"Warren.. I killed one of my friends Chloe...I can`t.." Max spoke as she gripped my leather.

"Shhhhhh" I put my arm around Max's shoulder, and we walked the "diner"...

I helped Max sit down on the ground and put my leather around her. She is still shaking and crying a little.

I looked over my mom... "How I can help her?"

"Be there" Joyce replied.

After a while, everyone started to leave Blackwell there was only "shelter" So I carried Max my truck and droved there.

There was Dana, Juliet, Kate, me Max, mom, David, Victoria, Taylor Courtney, Brooke, Stella, 

* * *

I said to hey everyone and carried to Max her dorm room.

Lay Max`s down, sat down myself, take some hair away from her face. _(I take care of you I promise.)_

I sat there, and thinking about everything, I texted to mom if she can come here with David, I want to talk to them, now when I almost lost them.

I mean I was a shitty daughter to mom. Moreover, now when I got the second change, I don`t fuck up it.

However soon I heard knock the door, and I stood up and opened it.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Sweetie" Joyce responded.

"Max still asleep?" Joyce asked.

"yeah."

"Probably the best" Joyce replied.

"Anyway.. you wanted to talk to us."

"Yeah, I wanted to say I`m sorry, about how I`ve been acting..."

"I know I should have listened to you and, no act like a careless bitch."

"Chloe sweetie is okay you`re forgiven" Joyce replied.

"Really?"

"yeah really I understand, you lost your father and Max... and maybe I should have listened to you too" Joyce replied. "But life is too short to argued, and now... we can start fresh."

"yeah and I`m sorry David."

"Me too".. David replied.

I did something that I never thought that I do, I hugged them.

Soon I pulled back. "Take care of Max and yourself okay?" Joyce replied.

"Yeah," I smiled and looked towards the bed.

"We go now if someone needs help or something" Joyce replied.

"Sure mom, I`m glad we talked."

"Me too sweetie, mee too" Joyce replied as she left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
